


The coldest Night and beyond

by SeroSam



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Mpreg, OCCs/what does tag even mean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeroSam/pseuds/SeroSam
Summary: It is another bleak night in December. Akihito's tears continue to roll down his face with each similar night.A broken heart, broken body;But an unyielding spirit within!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. It is my first time writing a fanfiction. I have been a fan of the finder no hyouteki Manga for a long time. Don't hesitate to comment or give your input on how you would like it to progress. :)  
> i don't have a clear outline but the plot is going to be good! Comments and recommendations are appreciated.

December is cold; it is proclaimed to be a month to solidify relations and establish everlasting love. It is what _Akihito thought_ until his heart got shattered to pieces by the ever infamous **Asami Ryuichi.**

 

 

What happened and how actions turned the wheels of fate around is the unravelling of their story between, love, hatred and betrayal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day in the daily life of Akihito and his bundle of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my first time writing a fanfic, let alone a story. I hope you are kind enough to overlook any mistakes or at least (no roasting) ;)  
> the heat roasted me to a well-done degree. Does anyone like the idea of Co-author work? It is interesting enough to try. Please let me know in the comments. Xoxo

_"chirping!"_

Akihito woke up to the insistent sounds if birds outside of his window. It was the best of days, as he felt tired and drained: how long has he been living in the same routine! 

He dragged his still sleeping body to the bathroom in order to get ready for work, grocery shopping, and most importantly his child's requirements.

* * *

> * * *

Hearing the soft gurgles of his child made his heart swell with pride, as he was the light of his world and saviour from the darkness of his thoughts. The clock showed that it was still 7 am early in the morning which meant he couldn't call Kou just yet.

His parental instinct made him constantly worrying about his son's wellbeing and either he was safe or not, fed or asleep. His thoughts could run for a thousand miles per hour that didn't give much space for mistakes.

He once dreamt of being a famous criminal journalist, though life stood in his way blocking it with all its possible circumstantial obstacles. He couldn't prevail whilst the pregnancy or it might have costed him the child of his former lover.

He eventually gave in to his fate, as no child should be the cost of their parents' wrongdoings.

* * *

 

"hello, Kou, Could you stay at my house until i return from work?", asked Akihito in hope and anticipation that his childhood friends wouldn't turn his request down.

"sure man, give me half an hour and i will be there with you." said Kou sleepily. It was annoyance, but he couldn't refuse when he was aware his friend needed this favour. It also intrigued him why Akihito had the child alone without the other's support. Not that he knew who the father was whereas if he did, he wouldn't have stayed quiet about it for that long.

He pushed his thoughts aside and got up to get ready for his new mission.   
  
Everything went well and Akihito made it to work as usual. 

* * *

The day went by in an unexpected pace. He settled down from being a journalist and adrenaline junkie to become an editor for his local criminal journalism office. Such work wasn't physically demanding as he couldn't deny the phantom pain in his left shoulder frequently bugging him to submit to his fate. 

On his way back home, he ticked all of the items needed on his grocery shopping list and then headed back with an excited smile. 

* * *

Wait.... Something was off....midway to home... He felt like being watched.....call it his intuition or past experiences... He took off at top speed. He couldn't afford to disappear on his child. Dark thought began to creep into his mind until at one point his mind drifted off as if it were shutting down to protect him from this crisis. Though.... He was caught in a cold and narrow alleyway, groceries long gone and ruined. All he could do was reaching out to the sky in a silent prayer that he would at least live to see his child again. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. Thank you for your interest in my story. I hope you like this chapter.  
> disclaimer: the finder characters /series aren't mine, they belong to the wonderful Yamane Ayano.  
> I would appreciate any comments abd recommendations, as well as corrections if you will. By the way, i still can't pick a name for the boy, anything creative and attractive is welcome. No Ryu's or Ryu junior. Thank you for everyone's patience. :D


	3. Insidious light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blinded by guilt and waiting for death to reprimand his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, lovely readers. I am elated to see your kind comments. Thank you for the support. I am a slow writer that prevents me of writing longer chapters. I promise to write longer ones, regardless. I hope this chapter is to everyone's writing :D  
> I appreciate the support, have a nice ride.

> Asami woke up startled and drenched in his own sweat, trying to recall when the last time he had this dream was! It was gradually fading into a dull warmth; the passion was long gone; the heart turned to ice; and the utmost care was no longer lingering. He wouldn't admit that waking to a cold bed made the penthouse clustered and suffocating. Nevertheless, this pain would subside and be dealt with in a professional manner. His business wasn't a place for turmoil or weakening resolutions. Once, you gave room for error, it could be the last-time you see the blue sky again.... He decided against reminiscing on his precedent actions for longer whereas following the monotonous life-that was his- was the subsequent way of distraction. Asami grabbed a dunhill stick to calm that impending headache
> 
> .haunting him from the early morning. he proceeded to dial the number of his most trusted man; his subordinate; right-hand; and undeniably his old friend
> 
>  
> 
>  

* * *

* * *

 

>  
> 
> "Kirishima, what are updates of the last shipping launched yesterday?", Asami Asked with a hint of annoyance and agitation. "Good morning Sir, Mr. Tazaki still haven't signed the necessary documents to seal the deal.", Kirishima explained incredulously at their clients delay, he adamantly knew that his boss hated those who tried to sniff out "discounts" or get inside Asami's special customers. He was skeptical of the man's intention to offer his 18 year-old daughter instead of the full payment of the shipment. regardless, he always tried to evade such discussions with his boss, or the day wouldn't be as sunny afterwards. " _Kirishima_ , bring the car around at 10 am, and wake Suoh up. we will have an intensive morning exercise today", Asami stated with a glint of mischief and malice, his golden eyes unwavering and ready to be painted in **_RED_**. "yes, Asami-sama.", Kirishima himself was elated to eliminate a pest whose stalling to pay, caused trouble to the boss's lackeys. In all honest, he cared about the well-being of his underlings among other, so that was the suitable prospect present for now.
> 
>  

* * *

 

~~~~

 

 

Akihito's body ached: each inch of it was throbbing. He heard distant whispers, but couldn't get his eyes to open or even flatter. His wrists specifically were too heavy to lift (almost like he was shackled. His consciousness went far away, detaching itself from his body to the place where his child resides in loneliness: hoping that Kou would keep looking after him until he gets back to home.

> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Hours passed and the day turned to night, but Akihito didn't wake up just yet. Fei Long could help it, but be worried. If his men were more careful, he wouldn't have been hurt. He didn't eventually sustain grave injuries, hence it wasn't hard to treat them with Chinese ointments and traditional medicine. He berated them, especially Yoh who shouldn't have allowed his excitement to get the best of his actions. It was his first direct order outside of the underworld dealings and work, so Fei Long could blame but himself on that matter. For awhile he noticed the stirring of the young man in his sleep, while groaning and sweating profusely. He asked Tao to watch over his until he wakes up. The next morning, Tao rushed to Fei Long's room, as fast as his little feet could carry him there.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "Fei Long-sama, he regained his consciousness, but he has been crying ever since" , Tao exclaimed between pants and gasps for air. "Good job Tao, i will be there shortly", Fei Long was already out of bed and on his way to the blond. He needed to think of a good and fathomable explanation to the young man, before it gets more out hand than it already is. He reached the door and barged inn without knocking. Akihito was lying down, his thin body shaking with sob, but his honey brown eyes held the same fiery determination, he had seen the first time he met him.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "what on earth do you think you are doing Fei Long, abducting me from an alleyway, bandaging my wrists too tight that it hurts, and above all keeping me captive" Akihito shouted at the top of his lungs, enraged and distraught. Ren couldn't sleep at night without him there, the body was too attached to his mother and he was too overprotective and a worrywart to boot.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

"Good morning Akihito, it has been along time, hasn't it" Fei long replied with a tone of bleak restraint of his emotion. He knew the secret the young man was hiding, so he wasn't going to threaten him as a greeting.

Eventually, he would try to lure him into submission and the appeal of his protection. "why did you bring me here for? make it short, i don't have my whole life to waste on you" Akihito spat the words like a snake with a fixated glare at his target ready to attack at any time. "quite demanding, aren't we? I would like you to be in my hospitality for awhile. We are going to enjoy ourselves and make up for lost time" Fei Long said in apparent interest and anticipation. It was going to be fun soon; patience was the essential key to win his trust.

 

"look Fei Long, damn all crimelords and their black market dealings. I have a child who needs me, so let me go you asshole" Akihito was reaching his limit with the whole ordeal and crime world. He wanted to be out of it. Fei Long was stunned.......wasn't that supposed to be a secret..... that meant his plan was blown off track....he needed to consider his options and their outcomes....he exited the room without uttering anything further.

 

> * * *
> 
>  

Ren was throwing a tantrum constantly and didn't seize the crying, either. when Kou found Akihito getting late, he took the child with him. he wouldn't leave a toddler alone in the house.

 

> He believed Takao was going to deal with the child's fits better than him, and yes they wee living together because the rent was inexpensive that way. the minute he opened the front door and crossed the threshold, the child's sense were on alert, as if he knew, they were no longer at the place he called home. Uncommon environment and without the familiarity of his parent: Ren wouldn't stop until Takao returned from work and started rocking him for almost 2 hours straight. Miraculously, he drifted to sleep: say it was from exhaustion, or overexerting his tiny body, he was finally situated on their bed. Their house wasn't furnished with proper items for children, thus he was going to sleep between the two adults in order not to fall over from the bed. Kou and Takao would always do anything for Akihito, their friend was like a beam of light amidst darkness.
> 
> _They prayed for his safety, regardless. They were aware of his underworld involvement to some extent, if only they found the right time to discuss it with him. they slept with Akihito's safe arrival in mind._

* * *

"Asami sama, you have got a message from the Fei Long" Kirishima said while adjusting his glasses. "what does it say, Kirishima?" Asami was perplexed about the reason of this message. why would Fei Long contact him first. it was unusual and he couldn't wait to know what it was about.

" _It says: One's former pet is another's trophy Wife and partner_ " Kirishima read the message cautiously, afraid of the agonizing clouds this message would be the cause of. "Kirishima, we will pay a visit to the Hongkong Den" Asami said with a dangerous glint that could freeze any man to **nothingness**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear what you think in the comments. I hope you forgive my messy style, it is my first time writing on the Archive and it is proven hard to manage various stylistic and format aspects of the text. Thank you lots. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting out of hand for Akihito and Asami's appearance doesn't make it bettter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience, as well as the support everyone showed till this now. I wasn't sure if the story were any good and i couldn't get myself to write anything. however, i decided to complete what i started and hopefully it will be to the readers liking. Please enjoy. ^_^

Asami walked with impatient steps: with each one you could might as well hear a slight tremor of the ground from such vigor.

His displeasure radiated in waves across the extent of his sight.

 

 

Kirishima and Suoh walked behind him religiously close in case he asked for any assistance. They wouldn't be the target of an open fire zone anytime soon.

They ought to stick to his shadow instead of quickly turning to a distant memory. Their boss hadn't fumed with a similar rage for years, even when the blond left, it was mostly conducted with his deliberation. He wasn't to show anger, but it was mostly felt from the proximity of his gaze and the glint of promise from his eyes. 

 

The flight to Hong Kong was silent and still, the air was constrained with unspoken tension and expectations of what the situation would entail. Asami had several fills of bourbon, the alcohol was creeping into his system trying to calm his nerves. 

 

Kirishima watched the calm demeanour of his boss,  the epitome of a calm before an earth-shaking storm. It was agreed on that Fei Long would stay as far away as he could from his business, especially his Akihito, but he didn't abide by the conditions. After Fei Long kidnapped Akihito for the first time, he had waged war against him, even if it was unintended based on Fei Long's claim. 

 

"Sir we are almost there, is there anything I can prepare further?" Kirishima asked to observe his boss's state of mind and consider their next actions. There was indicators that they would head straight out to Fei Long. "We are going to the Baishe's headquarter's mansion" Asami replied muse evident in his voice as if he were defeating between two extreme forms of punishment. 

 

* * *

 

Akihito was taking a shower in order to get ready to meet some guests as Fei Long described it. The stream of water caressed his aching body with warming touches falling upon his muscles. He missed his son too much that he felt a growing perpetual hollowness expanding within.  He didn't condemn being a tool of trade whereas he would be tied down again, losing his sense of self and most importantly his temporary freedom. 

 

 He longed to become independent;; to raise his son i =n a quiet and amiable place; to have his emotions and turmoil hidden; and to forget his past completely. However, here he was involved in the mess of crimelords' turf conflicts. siding with any part, because voicing his opinion would put him under the scrutiny of the old dilemma. 

He turned the water flow to cold in an attempt to control his train of thoughts, his overthinking mind gave him an impending headache which was the last thing he wished for. He needed to focus and scan the place he was headed towards. Eventually, he got out of the shower, and started to wear the expensive garment he was given. It was a simple Cheongsam adorned by various hues of blues interweaving, blending with tints of grey and several steaks of golden threads embroidered along the lengthen of the lush, soft fabric. It had small flower patterns embedded with hints of crimson and the greyish highlights outlining them. 

 

 He felt somewhat exposed to the eyes to prey on his deepest secrets, even though the garment was long and modest; it still made his guts turn to what would happen and the events such garment suggested to occur. 

"Akihito, Fei Long-sama is demanding your presence in his office" Tao interrupted his thoughts hastily and he felt he was dragged from drowning under his sea of thoughts and worries. 

"what is he plotting, Tao?" Akihito inquired calmly with a forced smile gripping his features, "We have been built a friendship in the last week Tao, i can help you to escape if you don't like here. I just need your cooperation" Akihito's voice slightly hitched and became raspy, but Tao's reply came abrupt and held authority. 

 

"I like Fei Long-sama, he saved me from being lost or even dead. He is not only my boss but my parent. He won't hurt you that i can confirm" Tao stilled in front of the office's door and urged Akihito to get inside.

 

"You are here already, that  was unexpectedly fast" Fei Long glanced at him with the same adoration he always had for the blond.  "you look astoundingly beautiful too, i must say." Fei Long said as a matter-of-fact without any deceit or empty promises of compliment, but Akihito seemed conflicted about his statement. "I have told you earlier that i have no time for foul play. Also, what is with the hideous outfit. I look like a clown and it is unnecessary" Akihito retorted while slightly blushing from Fei Long's intense gaze.

"Have a seat Akihito, we are waiting for an important guest. Someone you were acquainted with before." Fei Long explained in a low tone almost like a whisper that piqued the other's interest a notch. 

"Frankly, i want to return back home no matter what it takes" Akihito challenged him with determination and resilience. He wasn't going to give in to whatever plot they were brewing underneath the facade of lip-service or fake kindness. 

"Anything it takes...so Akihito let's make a deal" Fei Long was apparently pleased and visually smiling with his venom seeping through his features. 

"Anything ...to be by my child's side again...anything but ..my life." Akihito hesitantly replied, his eyes darkened with the weight of the decision whilst sadness clouded its brilliance. 

* * *

 

 

Kirishima was driving on high and rapidly increasing speed according to Asami's request "to be there in 30 minutes time", it was next to impossible, you could even break a record in that short time. Asami's extensive bleak behaviour rang bells in Kirishima's mind. He urged himself to check on his boss; regardless of driving or not. He had been smoking like a chimney with no sign of stopping anytime soon. 

At leas, he wanted to help so he drove faster...until miraculously they were at their destination intact ...in _one piece_..with no causalities. 

 

The three men stepped into the premises of the Baishe's building, Suoh and Kirishima were trying to keep up with Asami's increasingly fast steps. They took the lift and waited until it dinged. The door was wide open in a welcoming manner regardless of the hidden undertone of hostility present in the air. He stopped by the door of Fei Long's office and the silhouette greeted him was.. _oh.. too familiar...the memories of the past_ languidly gripped on him...then the lithe figure's back turned around..and here he was with the utmost ethereal beauty he always beheld. 

"Asami...." Akihito exclaimed in fear, "We have been expecting you Asami. long time no see" Fei Long emerged from behind Akihito with an unexplained smile while wrapping his arms around the blond's waist. 

"Long time FeI Long, i hope it is the last" Asami said absent-minded as he was taking in the appalling sight of the chinese crime-lord nipping on his former lover's neck. The blood had changed much, if anything he looked mature which escalated the old burn of passion within his heart. 

 

"let's get down to business", Asami requested and took a seat across the two men who were still standing, but followed suited after.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate any feedback, ideas, recommendations and comments in general. Thank you for the kudos and love ^^. you can call me Samy in the comments, i faced an issue while choosing the username so i wrote anything back them.


	5. A child's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren's is feeling his mother's disappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for clicking on this story. I will bring closure to why they break up in the upcoming chapters, so please bear with them for a while. Thank you for the kudos and comments. you make my day with your comments. ^^ seee you in the next chapter. much Love <3 <3  
> DISCLAIMER: The finder characters are the creation of the amazingly talented Yamanne Ayano. I only own the plot and the original characters.

Kou woke up in absolute panic, Ren was visibly red from crying and the agony it brought with it. He quickly got out of bed and carried him as gently as was humanly possible. He then moved to the bathroom with Ren cradled close to his chest in order to change his diapers, in hopes he would calm down a little and afterwards he would prepare his feeding portion for breakfast; as well. 

 

It didn't take long to change his diaper and have him showered, he was grumpy, nevertheless. Kou started getting concerned about the reason that aggravated his unsettling fits of wailing.  It took him a moment to have the possible reason click in his mind; Ren's body was warmer than usually, and with taking into consideration his refusal to eat, it was devastating that he didn't  notice from yesterday. 

 

He made Ren lie down on the bed in order to wake Takao up, because it was inevitable they were in argent need to visit a Pediatrician's office. 

Takao got up unfocused and confused to his surroundings. when did they have a child? why was he crying? Basically, he was in the state between unconsciousness and awakening. A paradigm state was lost in the unimpressive way he was woken to. 

Takao picked up where his mind was lagging and ought to reckon the lost time by getting ready as soon as he could.  

Takao apparently called in sick from work, as to get a day-off and assist Kou with the whole ordeal they had in hand. With grabbing a hot-cup of coffee before leaving, he became more observant of the situation they were in. Ren had a distinctive small body for a 9 month-old child; it was either a malnutrition related, or he just hadn't had his growth spurt yet. It was a step forward to visit the doctor's despite of their friend's absence. They would get further insights to what the matter was; and thus tangible explanation of the child's health condition or concerns.  

 

They took off towards the clinic, where upon arrival was  opened to the patients. Ren was biting on Kou's shoulder oblivious of the place he was headed to. Takao always admired the child, as he resembled his beloved friend with more angular and sharp features opposing to Akihito's soft ones. 

 

They stayed in the waiting room for awhile. Takao was a specialist in children's distraction, he almost ate Ren alive for how cute he was, when he wasn't crying. He nibbled on Takao's fingers gladly, each time he was offered them. It was endearing and somewhat bonding quality time. For in spite of Akihito's overprotective nature of his child; he didn't show up for 4 consecutive days. The thought of something unfortunate happening to his friend ate on his heart and wouldn't give him the lax moment to think positively. His thoughts were incoherently racing, mingling and even overlapping into a mush of worrying. 

 

He was cut amidst his worrying by their names being called to the doctor's office. Instead of delving deeper into depressing thoughts, he pulled himself up whilst urging Kou towards the office. 

 

 

The doctor was a friendly middle-aged lady with a gentle smile plastered on her face.  She cooed at the child and he was rapidly  sucked into playing with her. It was her special way to examine things; such as, his body temperature through touch, his pulse, and the strength his grip held. Eventually, it was mundane as a starter for the examination, as she commenced with weighing him and taking a blood sample which he wasn't exactly in favour of the neeedle's prickling sensation on his skin. 

 

The results came out unsurprising to the couple, as it stated a mild degree of dehydration, and he was slightly underweight. She  insisted on the fact that sun exposure was necessary for children thing young, preferably between the early hours of the day from 10 am to 12 am would be ideal, as well.

 

She subbed them with a mouth drip for the fever he was having, as well as vitamin syrups included in his dietary plan.  

"So, where is his mother though?" Dr. Suzuki inquired in a coaxing tone, but her face held anger or it might be she wanted to scold his 'mother' for leaving the child to the point of being frail and sick. 

"His mother went on a business trip and.... left him in our care. "Takao replied uncertain and his voice was trembling adversely to what would make it less convincing. 

"Alright then. please inform her that she is required to attend the next appointment or i will be obliged to not examine the child" the doctor scolded strictly and it sent a wave of fear up their spine. 

"we will absolutely keep them notified Doctor.  Thank you for your time and consideration to Ren" They both replied in unison to affirm their intention and escape the monster's frying gaze. 

"Goodbye little Ren. Be healthy and eat well.  promise?" she held his pinky-finger and he tightened his grip in a sign of shared oath between his doctor and him while gurgling happily. 

They left without any casualties. Their shared worrying was escalated, but t least the precious child was asleep and they could regroup after a much needed rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicated this chapter for Ren's condition away from Akihito . I have tried babysitting a one-year-old child before, and it has proven hard. Not to mention that she was crying nonstop. Anyways, i am sorry if the scientific information is off as i didn't check their accuracy. Thank you for reading and i hope you like it. As always any comments are welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito is the sun ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. my lovely readers. thank you for the support. Excuse any mistake or weird wording used. I wrote this chapter in between my commute and work time, so it may be boring. ^^""   
> I hope you enjoy, hopefully, it is a waste of your time.

"IT IS A PLACE MADE FOR MEMORY LANE ASAMI, WHAT BROUGHT YOU HERE ANYWAYS?" Akihito practically screamed in agony and hurt was evident on his features. It was the unease permeating through the connection amongst the three men.

 

Who could have predicted another confrontation that brings old passion rushing through each one's  system. Besides, the nostalgia, there was the dull ache of realisation and self-loathing of past mistakes with no amendment.

 

The dreams had long turned to nightmares mellowing out to dictate Akihito's life from behind the shadows; he had been struggling to escape from. The prospect of restoration was an old tale whispered among the dead of night, before the light of day could arise.

 

His heart beating deafened his hearing and blocked his thoughts to the extent of not catching on the soothing underlying tone of his ex-lover's voice. He caught the unbeknownst malice that rippled through the drifting scrutiny of his unrest.

"I was invited, Akihito. Plus, who am i to deny this gentleman a challenge." Asami explained calmly trying to suppress the storm building within that was his possessiveness and never-drying adoration to the blond.

The pulsating sensation in his chest was the disposition of his feeling of betrayal which caused him to lean on Feilong’s shoulder in an impulse. They were currently sitting and the Chinese crimelord didn't budge up and let Akihito sit anywhere else. It was embarrassing and mortifying that he could fit into any of their laps. He could describe it to be losing his autonomy or being belittled by them.

 

   He stuttered slowly between sobs of frustration, “let me go…” mantra in a voice not over a whisper.   In return, Feilong's grip loosened and the air rushed into his lungs akin to a drowning person who suddenly surfaced again from his plight. 

 

  “So Asami you graced is with your attendance. I have gotten skeptical to you ever coming at all. I have plenty of time to spend with you.” he stated in a sly breathy voice that could give those, who are unaware and unguarded, goosebumps.  

“Business is as usual between us, Fei long. I would much rather we get to the point soon.” explaining Asami's patience to be wearing thin; would be the ultimate understatement. He was bearing the elusive chatter of Fei long’s nonsense for the sake of his blond.

   “Yoh, please bring us the most exquisite wine suitable for our guest.” Feilong gestured towards Yoh, who was standing guard for his boss’s back. He proceeded to fetch the alcoholic drink with two tumblers and a bucket of ice cups.

For that matter, he began serving the two crimelords which they accepted with an air of necessity. The air was heavy almost suffocating with each passing minute, but suddenly Feilong dropped a massive, eruptive statement.

   “I agreed with Akihito that he will be my spy on the Russian mafia, Asami.” He conversed with confidence and unwavering glint of certainty.

 

  “And what do i gain from your reckless, unsolicited scheme, Fei Long” Asami argued in a bleak way, while sipping the liquor casually. 

 

  “you get back what i have stolen from you. The 2 million yen deal, as well as this gorgeous, lustrous blond whom you so madly desire.” Feilong replied playfully while his ministration upon Akihito's back made the blond shiver. 

  “Do i get my prize now or later?” Asami made a confused sarcastic face to what Feilong had the atrocity to offer. 

  “upon the fulfillment of our three ways aggregated deal, you are to have the 2 million yen back. Meanwhile, you can have the second prize with you before leaving” Feilong's face mangled into a series of different expressions as if he was debating the next step i consequent to his promises. 

  “you should agree Asami. I have something to tell you once I am out of this god forsaken den.” Akihito pleaded to Asami's good side, he couldn't afford to be away any longer. It might be an ineffectual venture into the unknown side. He was willing to take any risk thrown at him, nevertheless.  

“If it was unworthy of my time Akihito, i will revoke my involvement and you will pay in return.” Asami threatened to hide his distress by Akihito's pressuring. What could he display more than the past occurrences of vile acts. 

 

  He was attending unrelated classes behinds his back. Some of which were yoga, others were childcare. Did he knock some woman up?  He pulled himself out of his stupor and shattered world.

   “It will be worth it.” Akihito was adamant by his ability to persuade and basically lure Asami into meeting their son.  

“the deal is provoked then” Feilong paused for a moment, “you can move to the other side my lovely blond.. I am looking forward to our collaboration” he encouraged Akihito to join the other crimelord, which he did but with shaky legs. 

  Akihito stood to his full stature, revealing his enticing figure that never failed to make Asami tingle with need.

  Once he moved to Asamis’ side, he was knocked out by Kirishima’s hand according to his boss’s orders.  

 

  Asami urged to tangle his long fingers into the blond locks and caress his kitten’s face, but now wasn't the favourable time for domestic play. He carried Akihito’s limp body and started exiting with feather-like steps, not to shake the body in his hands.   He gently lowered the blond onto the backseat and got inside afterwards.

  “Kirishima, book us  return tickets to Japan. We are going back tomorrow.” Asami was exhausted not only physically from the jet lag, but also mentally from the whirlwind that crashed into his life. 

  He didn't restrain himself from reaching towards the mop of blond hair and petting it softness for awhile. It felt like ages, since he last saw is beloved. 

  He was starstruck allover again when he laid eyes on him. The most sophisticated and rough around the edges person, he had ever seen.   Akihito stirred in his black out of a mind. There was something comforting in his surroundings now; familiarity  was prominent and he relaxed into the touch; and allowed the darkness to swallow him again. 

 

Afterwards, they reached their destination without a hitch, it was a drive that passed like a flashing light. He could blame the tiredness at the back of his eyes, or the soothing soft breaths the blond was exerting in his sleep. 

He took off his suit-Jacket and draped it over Akihito, when he was carrying him inside; no to arouse people's suspicion to the uncommon scene. The lift's ride was  swift, hence the made it up to the suite in no time. 

"Kirishima, please open the door." Asami unlike himself asked his right-hand and first assistant in a requesting tone. Kirishima was grounded to his spot, though eventually fumbled for the keys and unlocked the door. 

"Good night Kei. sorry for being overbearing for the day." Asami apologized genuinely and at that moment his friend knew, it was addressed to the old time not now, at least not like a boss and his secretary. 

"Goodnight, Sir." Kirishima hoped in a small smile that his friend would find rest or rest would his way to him. It was paradoxical as he would never have admitted how much he pestered his boss for health concerns reasoning; or how deep his prayers were voiced to the Gods to make his friend find rest. 

* * *

 

The next morning was a bustle and had a unsettling glow to it. Something... was pulling...onto his clothes..*stop*.... i need .. the sleep..and then he opened his Golden eyes wide open. 

"You bastard, why would you sleep without changing your clothes. It is one off your habits that i exclusively hate." Akihito grimaced with another fit of unsuccessful attempts to undress the half asleep man.  

"Akihito.. what time is it?" Asami wasn't going to revel in the softness of the bed much longer; stalling was the key, right?

"Quarter past eight, bastard. wake up.. i want to return to Japan NOW!" Akihito took the liberty to pack the luggage and get everything other than Asami ready. 

Asami felt awkward somehow was he being treated nicely or being kicked out? whichever, he left the comfy bed and headed to the bathroom. 

30 minutes later, he was ready without anything out of place. "Let's go, shall we?" Asami offered. coincidentally, Akihito was having the exact same thought going through his mind. 

"Absolutely!" he visibly brightened up and cheered towards the door. "I haven't forgotten that you knocked me out, bastard! My vengeance comes second to what is waiting for me in Japan, anyways." Akihito recommenced towards the door with a spring in his steps. 

For the first it in who knows when, Asami followed behind the blond with a wide smirk playing upon his lips. The surprise he was to face was far more magical than he could have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are really one of the things that keeps me going. I appreciate you for leaving Kudos, comments or suggestions. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fateful encounter with the devil's worst nightmares!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for the belated update. i hope you like it ^^'.

The stillness of the journey was mentally taunting to the point that made Akihito fall asleep several times. For such a tiring flight he probed here and there for entertainment.

"hey, Kirishima-san you have been unusually silent for a while, say something will you!" He feigned curiosity to hide the awkwardness entangling the air. 

"Takaba-san we will land soon, please refrain from asking such difficult tasks", Kirishima replied sternly with the consideration that he wasn't the only one present on the plane. 

 

"Hey, Asami, i need to make a phone call,hand me your mobile" Akihito requested with a tone of nonchalance but behind the facade he was having second thoughts to whether he should overlook it, if Asami neglected him, or continue pressing on with the demand. 

 

Asami raised one eyebrow to his kitten's bold request or was it a show of trying to overpower him! He lowered down his newspaper and picked up his drink sipping slowly afterwards. 

"For what purpose do you require making a phone call, Akihito" Asami was incredulous to what Akihito was hiding him or did he become forgetful and gave the leeway which made Akihito commit a grave sin. The most certain gesture was how fidgety the boy was getting. 

 

Akihito exhaled in exaggeration and said, "you see Asami don't unleash your possessive demons and let it cloud your rationale. So far, you have been improving in this department."

"I am flattered by the compliment, Akihito. Who are you planning to contact though?" he reciprocated calmly with no signs of anger. 

Despite, the lavish interior designs of the private jet they were in: Akihito couldn't help but become distracted from his surrounding. He tried to reason his way through the conversation "I need to call Kou Asami, whom you know is just a friend a close one to add. Moreover, it isn't likely that i will make the call before landing." Akihito interchanged hastily, hoping his request will be answered with confirmation. 

"Very Well, kitten" Asami enunciated each word gently, either to make the boy relax, or show him that the situation would turn out as he wishes for it. 

Kirishima approached Akihito and handed him a glass filled with orange juice, which the boy accepted gratefully. Then he returned back to  his designated seated. Glancing at his boss; his facial expression seemed to ease significantly. Not like the change was apparent, but the lifetime they spent together, made his aware of the slightest mood variations of his friend. 

Silence dominated the conversation once more which made Akihito become sleepier or rather drowsy-seems like he over-exhausted his remaining energy, and slowly to dreamland he descended. 

* * *

 

**_Meanwhile at the other side of the world 12 am_ **

Kou has taken few consecutive unpaid vacations-three days to be exact; he couldn't afford anymore days-off or his boss would lay him off with no hesitation. He had a stable job as a journalist-the same as his friend, hence he needn't waste time or shoulder others his responsibilities.  He couldn't tell Takato to stay at home; so he constructed a plan to attend to his responsibilities, get everything finished as fast as he could, and then return before Ren notices how static the home become. 

SOUNDS LIKE A DEAL, he argued at his own worries. 

Afterwards, he was out and fumbling through his pockets for the train ID. Finally, recovered, he boarded the train with incessant praying that nothing wrong will occur. 

To alleviate the impending voices murmuring in his ears, he got to typing; writing; and basically busying himself with whatever appeared to demand his assistance. 

**_at 2 pm_ **

His phone made a loud buzzing sound which he neglected one; however, it buzzed again _louder_ : it felt. He decided despite himself to pick up. 

"Hello! how can i help you?".... "Kou, it is me, Akihito. why do you sound so distracted?" Kou's mouth opened agape, his mind rushing in order to process the overflow of information recurring now. 

"Aki, where have you disappeared to man? you got us worried.. and Ren was sick and grumpy. Fuck buddy it was a mess!! still is, where are you now?" Kou spat out the word vomit lingering inside his chest. 

"Calm down Kou, i will explain everything when we meet. are you or Takato at home? I am heading there to pick up Ren." Akihito replied cautiously, it sounded like he was trying to make their call unheard; still to _no avail_.  

 

"Alright, Alright. No one is currently at home. you know where to find the extra key. The medication is in the left drawer beside the nightstand of the bed, don't miss to follow the prescriptions or the doctor will kill us before you." Kou was apparently nervous and most likely hurried; thus the blond thanked him and he hung up in return. 

He breathed a sigh of relief as if he was liberated from invisible chains binding him to rush his work. He can relax and take it easy now.

* * *

 ** _At 12 am_**   

Eventually, they disembarked from the jet as soon as it reached its destination. Akihito's legs were slightly wobbly which made Asami lend him a hand for support. Was he that tired? Either he was beyond oblivious, or his body didn't send the right signals sooner. 

A SUV-car was parked waiting for their arrival, they went inside the vehicle quickly and Kirishima drove off to their next destination. After an estimated hour or so Akihito interjected the quiet air to ask or the mobile to call Kou. 

"Now, lend me your phone Asami" Akihito stretched his hand to Asami gesturing with a sign of "come on". Asami smirked proudly and then  handed his phone over "Make it quick" he ordered. 

 

Akihito grabbed the phone whilst dialing the numbers one after the other. "Kou, it is me, Akihito" Akihito clarified which caused Kou to literally explode on the other end of the call. His words were shaky and almost incoherent. Akihito knew better how to decipher the ranting of his friend, nevertheless. 

"Calm down Kou, i will explain everything when we meet. are you or Takato at home? I am heading there to pick up Ren" Akihito whispered in case the crimelord was following on with the conversation.  Admittedly, his trial was futile as Asami's attention perked up with the mention of an unknown man's name. He was tentatively picking up every while the blond was immersed in the flow of the interlocutory exchange. 

Akihito knocked on the compartment separating the driver from the vehicle passengers and started giving Kirishima instruction to indicate their route. 

"Kirishima-san take the freeway and head south of Tokyo to the suburbs, then i will describe to you where to go" he instructed while gesturing with his hands the same direction mentioned prior. 

Hm _south of Tokyo_ , Asami mused at how close they were to each other yet didn't actually know enough of what the other were doing. 

An hour later, they arrived at a small apartment-in front of its door Akihito searched under the carpet for something and came out with a key. 

Getting inside was new to Asami, the apartment reminded him of the rundown apartment Akihito resided in. 

Akihito disappeared into the bedroom without warning. What startled the three men more was the sound of flail laughter and baby noises. 

They took slow steps towards the source of these sounds, to their unexpected selves, Akihito emerged with a boy cradled -almost engulfed in a bear-like hug and several blankets wrapped around him in Akihito's embrace. 

"What? have you never seen a baby before? He isn't as scared as you are." Akihito joked with a face giddily grinning as if he owns the world. Adding to the flames, Asami's face was devoid of any emotions, nothing was there but waves of cold murderous intents pillowing out from his whole being.

"Who is child is it?" Asami demand waiting for a reply. 

"First of all he is an IT, Bastard. second of all he is my child REN, if you don't mind of course" Akihito was sarcastic to say the least, venom laced every uttered word. 

Along the confrontation: Ren shifted few inches into the blond's arms till his face was directed towards the men.  His fist was in his month and his big honey-golden eyes emitted curious and unguarded stares. His voice was hitching between laughter and inquiry to know who the strangers were.

Kirishima and Souh's expressions softened with the tension long gone. They saw the resemblance to Akihito's androgynous features yet with sharp dimensions included to his handsome cute face. 

Asami on the other hand was perplexed fuming about how this child was born, who his other parent was. How Akihito related to that parent;a fling of lust between a woman and him but she abandoned the child. Questions ran wild in his mind and there was no going back anymore. 

"Akihito you are coming back with me to the penthouse" Akihito was starstruck "WHAT NO. I AM NOT going anywhere" he backed away to the opposite direction fearing for his child's safety more than his own. He was used to the golden-eyed beast brazen behaviour, but his child didn't know anything about the darkest sides of the world! 

"Souh seize him." Asami ordered and Suoh started to forge ahead towards him. what Akihito didnt notice was Asami closeness to his back. 

He was cornered to the point that he didn't notice the precisely blow to his neck. His vision blurred and his conscious succumbed to the pits of darkness. All he could register was strong arms securing him in place and protecting his little one.

The ride back was filled with dreams of his former mother: the reality of her warmth reverberating through his body was keeping his conscious at bay from wrecking havoc or deluding him with haunting nightmares. _The gentle touch Never Left him body and his little one's presence was there. what a peculiar sensation to feel so secure amidst vulnerability._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. your love, interest, comments, kudos: basically everything is appreciated! if there is any mistakes, please forgive the poor me for making them. much love.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello guys :) thank you for the love and support you showed this story. I am afraid to say that i have to take a hiatus until January (trying to find a job T_T).

Thooooough, you can show other stories the same love. I have been obsessed with Al akasha1908 & EAB 's roleplay stories (love and war/amore infinito/pride goeth and more).

Also *A land of Gods and Kings by Alasdair-you. Their angst is heart wrenching and well-written *cries*.

The last series i read that spoke to me by its beautiful writing is called (Breaking the Chains by DolphinSpirit).

Happy holidays lovely people and please enjoy your Christmas.

Hope these recommendations will be enough to fill your hearts with warmth during cold nights hehe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year guys. Pardon, I had a slight writer's block (still there somehow). Hope you enjoy it and I will do my best to update more often.  
> Forgot the disclaimer TT-TT! All of the finder characters are the lovely Yamane Ayano sensei! We are only borrowing her characters for the sake of entertaining different aspects of their story. Much love

After the abrupt closure of their reunion, Akihito's head swam from one dream to another; flashbacks and warm touches from childhood wreaking havoc with his emotions, mixing events and jumbling up his thoughts.  Images f his mother flashed peculiarly across his eyes: she was calling him, extending her hands, calling him every known endearment he used to hear. 

Suddenly, a ringing buzz clicked and tinged, taunting the perfect scenery of peacefulness and security. He struggled to pull himself up as if drowning in the deepest bits of ocean in a cold freezing night. Though, he remember he still had a reason for his existence "a remainder" to keep on living with the pain. Shortly after, he opened his eyes groggily to the brightness of the daylight breaking through the window frames. 

The return of consciousness is considered confusing at the beginning, he questioned his whereabouts and the day this particular morning shone on. It came back to him steadily,  with a fierce shake and resounding shock " _ **HE AND HIS SON WAS TAKEN"  ,**_ realization hit and he scrambled for the ground; on wobbly legs and absent mind, he rushed searching for what brightened his life. 

Reaching the balcony, he witnessed another wonders of the world which caused he to come to a screeching halt as if time has stopped. 

Asami was standing there, with one of his  hands tucked inside his left pocket and the other hand holding Ren tightly to his broad chest. His head was titled slightly, overlooking the city's early hours activities. 

It was picturesque  and gentle, but he felt otherwise saddened that the image could never be their life together.

 

A moment of contemplation went by with the growing ache of his heart; decidedly, he cleared his throat, "Good morning Asami... Or shall I say thank God i am here" he stated mockingly.

 

Asami threw him a long sideway glance that held puzzled emotions to its essence.

Turning to face him: his features were etched with serenity and lips tucked slightly upwards.

Akihito would deny that he was taken by surprise, if he were to discuss his reaction. He had a whirlwind of paradoxical thoughts crashing in his mind. As if a violent tide in a stormy day tried to swallow the sands of the beach whole.

Had he not been the wiser; he would have dwelled further into the pitiful lenience of his heart.

 

"So is that your answer, being prisoners for your own satisfaction" he gritted the words through his teeth though his voice was cold and clear.

"You have the freedom to venture outside whenever appeals to you, but with guards" the answer was explicit yet the hinders of its boundaries made Akihito's arms convulse in warning.

A moment of silence stretch on in the air between them which became heavy or somewhat confining.

"Listen to me clearly. I won't be living anymore but my apartment. Whether you agree or not ; it is no longer your choice now" Akihito breathed the words in a finality manner; his patience running thin and demeanour erratic underneath the surface.

 

Ren made whining sounds, sensing his parents impending quarrel that made him stir up from the state of relaxation he was in.

"what made you think I am going to risk both your lives, if i might ask" Asami's question was possessive and pressuring. It brought a bitter memory from their past together that Akihito couldn't forget... Never would forgive.

"Very well then. I shall remind you of the incident when my mother was shot square in the head by your minion who you couldn't give up on or at least bring justice from" Akihito's blood certainly was surging with hatred at that particular moment.

He hated their departure; not because he loved the man, on the contrary it was the betrayal lingering in his mind and his mother's last breath that made it tenfolds more damaging to the soul.

 

"Your mother was never meant to die" he stated distracted by his own guilt gnawing at him all this time.

 

"you could have brought justice home for her... for me... Or for whatever precious time we shared together. But now yoyu chose to turn your back on the situation. To forget the lost in behalf of what is left especially when it was business as usual the next day" he was ragging inside out, the suffering palpable across his face.

 

"I will fix this. We can build a life together." hi eyes down casted whilst his golden eyes dimed as a lukewarm. He glanced briefly at Ren, stretching his other hand to pat the small of his back.

"you would better let's return to my home. Ren and I have neither place nor energy to put our trust in you. If not I would rather move to Fei Long's residence without a second thought." Akihito demanded.

He wasn't proposing an option but promoting a fact of Fei Long and his friendship. Despite the bad blood and false attraction between them; the baishe leader stood by his side when there was no one else to his aid. He needed to make that notion transparent for himself and the golden-eyed dragon staring daggers at his eyes.

Pracing himself inwardly for the reply, gulping once then wrapping his arms about themselves.

"I am coming along, Kitten." Asami's sincerity of the decision was questionable. Henceforth, Akihito's option was to accept the offer till they got on with the deal; so that he can move on with his life to a safe shore once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you. <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: the finder characters are Yamane Ayano's brilliant work! we just borrow them for our entertainment.  
> I am sorry guys my story is a slow-burn one: both in the plot and love aspect. Hope you enjoy it and keep bearing with my pace.

It was midnight, yet his mind was clear of any shame or hatred; just longing prevailed and seized his thoughts.

Fei Long sat by the windowsill imagining how it would have turned out if his helping-hand extended further and claimed his right to be by this one man's side. 

The whiskey tumbler rolling about his palm, with a clink made by the ice shimmering in it. 

Their second encounter painted the bond of familiarity in hues of sarcasm and boiling anger. Akihito was the same and not quite so. His mind was in jeopardy compared to the shattered will of the past. 

As a person with such a delicate heart; you could expect his resolution to wilt like a lone flower in a cold-winter's day,  but the outcome was usually on the opposing side when it comes to that man.

His plan or as it is called 'the three way's deal' among him, and the Japanese crimelord; was just but a start to his grand scheme of reverence and spite. 

stalking the prey till it became comfortable or let down its guard is the essence of hunting in their world of corruption. 

He grabbed his telephone off the table, breathing heavily as if a mountain crushed upon his shoulders. He hated to be the follower not the leader, he has no option but to stumble into that specified position. 

Dialing a number in dire; the voice reverberating on the other end was deep in spite of the generous grin of content it carried. 

"To what do i owe the pleasure of your call, Fei Long." Mikhail punctuated each word with frightening easy not common with best friends or acquaintances. 

"I believe you know that i am calling to confirm your future involvement in my plan" Fei Long's reply was as smooth and charming as his counterpart. 

"I didn't get cold-feet yet. I have to remind you that my payment will cost you alot" Aloof as he might sound, his accent reflected joy and underlying fulfillment, maybe pride if he were too obvious. 

"Always crude, aren't you? I don't take my patrons lightly" using his sarcastic tone, trying to deliver his seriousness across. He despised the Russian Mafia,  that when the world  overflowed with options to pick from. 

"Night then pretty boy" the grin was event, transferring into a wider smirk, to which Fei Long couldn't bear the honey-laced tone of it and hung up on the Russian overbearing man. 

 

**_Two Year & Several months ago_**, the two crimelords had bad blood between them. The shipment would have turned their eyes away from one another once and for all. However, the sun didn't rise in the east on the day of the exchange. 

It turned to a manhunt on both sides; to find the thief, the traitor who caused mayhem between their bond. It was never about the tread or the profit, but the deprived trust coming back home. 

The one who was caught between the open fire zone was Akihito. A man who had a dream of peaceful life and happily ever after. Hence he didn't leave his lover's side that put a target on his back for the haters to aim at. 

It was Fei Long who struck the final blow by taking the traitor as a captive before Asami's grip reached his neck. He was called "Sudou Shuu", a name suited for a snake slithering to find a chance for success. 

He was the reason for the rift in their relationship that he couldn't be more proud to admit the mistake orchestrated by him.

 

But not what will become of them as fragile strings connect their sides together.....that wouldn't be known, thereby he must keep his patience afloat from their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you <3


End file.
